Mi musica es tu voz
by casielcielo
Summary: Bella y Edward se odian. Es una verdad universal. Van juntos a clases, y a canto... ¿que cosas pueden cambiar entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. **

La lluvia caía insistentemente sobre los tejados. Desde la ventana de la habitación, y Bella se aburría esperando a sus amigos, que por cierto, llegaban tarde. Su querida Chevy estaba en el taller de la casa de Jacob, uno de sus mejores amigos. Con él y con Leah, la novia de Jacob, se lo pasaba en grande. Con ellos y con los demás; Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Jasper era el hermano mayor de Rosalie, que iba a la clase con Bella y Alice, y ésta era hermana de Emmet y, Edward. El ser mas odioso del planeta para Bella. Su Némesis.

Bella los conocía desde el jardín de infancia. Al principio, aunque no lo parezca, se llevaba bien con Edward. Hasta que empezaron el instituto. Desde entonces, cada encuentro era una batalla campal. Según Bella, las hormonas y el éxito entre las chicas habían convertido a Edward en el ser más egocéntrico de toda la tierra.

Un claxon la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Al fin sus amigos habían decidido que era hora de ir a clase. Bajó las escaleras deprisa pero vigilando que su gran amiga, la torpeza, hiciese su estelar aparición. Salió de casa, cerró la puerta y subió al deslumbrante Jeep de Emmet.

Juntos y entre bromas, consiguieron llegar a tiempo a clases.

Bella POV's

¡Al fin! De verdad que hoy pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo al examen de álgebra... y para un tema que al parecer entiendo medianamente bien...¡Ouch!

**-Eh! A ver si miras por donde vas,...**- OH, joder. Tenia que ser él. ¿por qué me odias, destino?- **Cullen. Tenías que ser tu, ¿verdad?**

**-Vaya, vaya. Si tenemos aquí a nuestra querida patosidad andante, Swan.**- patosi..¿qué? ¿quién coño se cree que es este tío?

**-¿Perdona? Me parece que aquí el que va arrollando a la gente eres tu. Me parece que eres la única persona que con lluvia lleva gafas de sol. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que en la ultima fiesta bebiste demasiado?- **Oh, Oh. Creo que le he enfadado, y mucho. Hace tiempo que no le veía los labios en línea...Creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que esto acabe mal.

Cuando me disponía a pasar por su lado, noté que algo, mejor dicho alguien, me agarraba del brazo y me metía en el cuarto de la limpieza. Suerte que todo el mundo estaba almorzando pero...

**-¡Cullen! ¿Se puede saber que haces?**- le grité cuando él encendió la triste bombilla del cuarto, golpeándole con el puño en el pecho, nerviosa... ¡Un momento!, ¿Nerviosa? Si a mi no me tiene que poner así,... ¿ O si?

**-¿Qué te pasa, Swan? – **empezó a decir mientras ponía sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza**- ¿Te pone nerviosa estar a solas conmigo?- **Dijo acercándose, ¡a mi boca!

**-Nerviosa?** **Mas te gustaría a ti, Cullen. A las únicas que pones nerviosas son a tus putitas de turno. Ahora déjame salir de aquí.**- dije mientras me giraba para salir, pero, ¿verdad que dije que el destino me odiaba? Lo reafirmé cuando me volvió a coger del brazo y me estampó en la pared, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

Se pegó a mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir TODA su masculinidad. Sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello... ¿me estaba oliendo? Movió sus caderas, y esa fricción casi me hace soltar otro gemido, pero este no de dolor, lo aseguro.

**-¿Qué pasa, Cullen? ¿Quién a sido la que te ha dejado insatisfecho esta mañana? ****Laureen, Tanya, Jessica...**

**-¡Cállate!**- Dijo, y me besó. Dios. Tendría que estar parándolo, pero es que, su sabor... Oh, madre mía. Era como dulce y picante, a la vez. Era adictivo. Subí mis manos a su pelo, el que con Alice tantas veces habíamos intentado dominar, sin éxito, a la vez que él me mordía el labio inferior, haciendo que abriera la boca. Me podría acostumbrar rápido a tener su lengua danzando con la mía. Pero como lo bueno es breve, nos empezó a faltar el aire. Me puso las manos en las caderas. Su toque me electrificaba. Nos quedamos mirándonos, sin decir nada. O casi.

**-¿Puedo preguntar que ha sido eso?**- pregunte lamiéndome el labio que me había mordido.

**-Joder. No puedes ser tan putamente sensual y mata pasiones a la vez, Swan**.-dijo mientras ponía su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro- **¿No te valía con disfrutar del momento?**

Respiró profundamente, a la vez que yo, aspirando su aroma. Me quede pensando, en todo y en nada. ¿por qué lo había hecho? Era algún tipo de broma colectiva? El sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, simplemente rozándolo, me hizo dejar de pensar. Sentía ese cosquilleo llegar a mi vientre. Me moví un poco y, mierda, estaba húmeda. Con un solo beso me había excitado. Cabrón.

**-Cullen... Para. Llegaremos tarde... mmm... a clase...**- Joder. Ya no me salían ni las palabras. Haciendo caso omiso a mi petición, empezó a succionar- **Cullen..**- Le dije como advertencia, y a cambio, me mordió, haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios. Seguro que me dejaría marca. Siguió lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando hasta que el timbre sonó. Entonces me miró, me dio un beso rápido y se fue. ¡Se fue! Ahora si que se enteraría de lo que es bueno.

Fin Bella POV's

Bella cogió sus cosas, con un montón de sentimientos brotándole en la boca del estómago. Fue a su taquilla y cogió las partituras y letras de canto. Ese día ya era la ultima clase, ya que los miércoles no tenían clase por la tarde. Por suerte, sus amigos iban todos a canto, y tenían una banda "secreta", ya que a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper y a los de Bella, no les hacia demasiada gracia que cantaran.

Llegó a la clase, y Alice ya la estaba esperando en la puerta, con el pie picando en el suelo.

Bella POV's

Uf, mala señal. De pronto, me miró y abrió los ojos hasta el punto que pensé que le saldrían disparados. Empezó a dar saltitos a mi alrededor. Mierda, esto era peor que que golpeara el suelo con los zapatos. ¿Pero que podría hacer que me mirara hacia el cuello y empezase a...? ¡No! Mierda, mierda, mierda... Me tapé corriendo el cuello con el pelo. Maldito Cullen con su boca de dios y.. ¡Arg! ¡Me había hecho un chapetón! Esta no se la perdonaría nunca.

**-Bella, Belliiita**- empezó a canturrear Alice. ¿Es que mi día iba a estar lleno de malas señales?- **¿Qué escondes bajo el pelo? Vamos, enséñamelo.**

**-Alice, yo... ¡Mira, ahí esta Rose, vamos con ella, corre! – **al ver que me miraba entrecerrando los ojos, la apresure**- ¡Venga! No querrás perderte la canción de Jasper, ¿verdad?**

Como acto reflejo, se le cambió la cara y me agarro del brazo arrastrándome hacia la clase.

Bueno! Aquí llega el primer capitulo. Soy nueva aquí, así que gracias por atreveros a leer este intento de algo. ¿qué os parece? Bueno, agradecería que sea lo que sea, me lo digáis. Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo.

Un beso ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Bella POV's

Llegamos a clase, como no, corriendo. Y entonces, le vi. Sentado en una de las butacas con Jessica a un lado y Tanya al otro, y eel pasándoles el brazo por los hombros a ambas. Maldito cerdo bastardo. Me miro arrogante, como siempre, y le sonreí. Para mi no había pasado nada, o eso quería aparentar. Le saludé mientras sonreía, y vi que fruncía el ceño. Jódete. _No hay mas desprecio que no hacer aprecio_, ¿no?. Pues toma. Nos sentamos con Rosalie, y detrás teníamos a Emmet y Jasper, como unos guardaespaldas, gruñéndole a todo tipo del genero masculino que se atreviese siquiera a mirarnos. La profesora subió al escenario porque, si, hacíamos clase en la sala de actos.

-**Atención. Alumnos, hoy quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna que entrará con nosotros a partir de ahora. Pasa, querida**- dijo haciéndole señas a una chica.

Pasó por encima del escenario, haciendo que las chicas pensáramos que saldríamos nadando de la clase, de lo que llegaban a babear los chicos. Buf, hombres. Pero, todo hay que reconocerlo. La chica en cuestión, tenia el pelo castaño claro ondulado hasta media espalda, ojos de un verde profundo, piel morenita, pero no demasiado, y un cuerpo parecido al de Rose. ¡Bingo!, la chica acababa de llegar y ya tenia el odio de las zorritas asegurado.

**Bien, se llama Carol, y viene desde un instituto especializado en artes de California**-con razón estaba tan morena!- **¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de empezar?**

Como acto reflejo, los chicos "populares" alzaron la mano, seguidos después de alguna de las putitas de la clase, seguramente para preguntar o hacer algún comentario impropio. La profesora dio el turno a un chico.

- **¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho venir hasta aquí?**- preguntó demasiado interesado.

**Principalmente el trabajo de mi padre, y mis estudios**.- respondió ella sin más y con una sonrisa. Tenia cara de buena chica, aunque parecía con carácter.

Después de varias preguntas más, la profesora empezó a buscarle sitio, y ¡cómo no! (nótese mi sarcasmo) Alice intervino:

**Aquí, profe. ¡Se puede sentar con nosotras!**- exclamó alzando el brazo, luego se agachó y me dijo- **seremos grandes amigos todos**.- Alice y sus dotes de adivinación...

**Muchas gracias**- dijo al llegar hasta nosotros- **Encantada.**

**De nada. Soy Alice, y estos son Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Bella**- dijo señalándonos respectivamente.

Ella fue a respondernos, pero la profesora interrumpió.

Bueno. Hechas ya las presentaciones, hoy haremos la clase de retos. ¿quién quiere retar primero?

Tanya levanto la mano – **Yo reto a Carol a que cante,... mmm... con Emmet Cullen... **_**4 minutes, de Madonna y Justin Timberlake**_- sentencio sonriendo. Zorra. Que cabrona, llegar y engranar, la pobre Carol.

Pero Carol se levantó y miro a Emmet con una sonrisa, y Emmet la miro con una mirada maliciosa guiñándole el ojo. Ay, esto iba a estar bien. Emmet se levanto y juntos subieron al escenario. La música empezó a sonar.

Empezó a cantar Emmet, mientras Carol empezaba a moverse al son de la música. ¡Vaya si tenia ritmo! Mientras transcurría la canción, Alice, Rose y yo íbamos mirando las caras de Tanya y sus secuaces, que iban cambiando de color. Cuando la canción acabo, Emmet y Carol chocaron el puño cómplices, y bajaron del escenario entre vítores y aplausos. Rosalie les miró con mala cara, pero me adelanté y le dije –**tranquila, ella no quiere nada con tu chico**- y eso pareció tranquilizarla. Cada uno se sentó en su sitio.

**¿Y?¿... que os ha parecido? Me supero a mi mismo cada día, ¿eh?**- dijo Emmet riendo.

**Nah, no te lo creas demasiado, que la canción la ha salvado Carol**- dijo Alice picándolo

¿**Eh? ¿qué dices? Maldito duende, cuando lleguemos a casa, veras!**- respondió Emmet enfadado, haciéndonos reír a todos.

**Bueno, queridos alumnos, Carol y Emmet han superado el reto.¿El siguiente?**

Entonces, la ultima persona que tenia que levantar la mano y abrir su bocota, lo hizo.

-**Yo, señorita. Reto a Rosalie, Alice y Bella a que canten **_**U+Ur Hands, de Pink**_.

Las tres nos levantamos, ni cortas ni perezosas y nos dividimos las estrofas de la canción. En ningún momento le dirigí la mirada a Edward, lo que pareció molestarle un poco. Al acabar nuestra canción, también entre aplausos, retaron a dos duetos mas, y se acabo la clase. Al fin podría ir a casa a descansar. Menudo día.

En los aparcamientos acompañamos a Carol hasta su moto, una Yamaha YZF-R1 negra, mientras nos dábamos los números de móvil. Emmet, en cuanto vio la moto, se enamoro de ella, y montó uno de sus espectáculos mientras hacia prometer a Carol que le dejaría subir algún día.

Pasaron un par de meses en los que Carol se integró en nuestro grupo a la perfección, bueno, casi. Solo se le ocurrió a Emmet un día retarla a un pulso, y Carol, que ya había pillado a Emmet, le engaño señalando a su espalda como si hubiese algo, y cuando Emmet se giró, Carol le tumbó el brazo, ganándole y causando la risa de todo el comedor. Eso afecto a Emmet, y ya no se mete tanto con Carol.

Estábamos a poco de empezar las vacaciones de navidad. Ese día había nevado, por lo que el suelo estaba resbaladizo. Baje de mi Chevy, que estaba genial con su motor nuevo, y como no, resbalé. Por suerte, Emmet me agarró del brazo antes de que besara el suelo, pero aun así, Edward-alias-Patán Cullen se rió, a lo que Carol le regalo una preciosa seña con el dedo medio, borrándole toda sonrisa.

Pasamos las clases relativamente tranquilas, y al fin llegó la hora de canto. Hoy era el examen trimestral, y nos iba la nota. Íbamos para allá Carol y yo, porque los otros venían desde otra clase, cuando Edward se cruzó en nuestro camino.

**Vaya, vaya. Si es Swan-Santurrona y su secuaz**- dijo burlándose. Ouch. Ese comentario me dolió, y Carol lo debió de ver...

**¡Pero mira que suerte que tenemos! Eh, Bella, mira**- dijo señalando a Edward y golpeándome el hombro- **nos hemos encontrado una polla andante, y ¡encima sabe hablar!**- dijo haciéndose la sorprendida, provocando la risa de la gente que pasaba por los pasillos, ya que no lo dijo demasiado bajito.

**¿Quién te crees para hablarme así...?**- no le dio tiempo a decir más, porque Carol puso su antebrazo entre el cuello y el pecho de Edward, y la otra mano en el estomago, y lo estampó contra los casilleros, justo en el momento en que llegaban Alice y los demás.

**¿Qué quien me creo? Pues...veamos. Me creo una persona con la capacidad de cortarte los huevos y ponértelos de pajarita para el baile de fin de curso, si te vuelves a meter con Bella. ¿Te parece bien?**- La cara de Edward era un poema, y mas cuando Carol le soltó de golpe, haciéndolo rebotar un poco, y se fue.

La seguimos todos hasta nuestras butacas, sorprendidos, Alice dando saltitos y Emmet alucinando y riendo con Carol, y eso que Edward era su hermano. Poco después de sentarnos, Edward entró seguido de Mike-lameculos, y las putitas de turno.

**Bien, alumnos. Llega el examen de canto de navidad. Vuestras canciones serán grabadas y recopiladas en un CD que os entregaremos junto con las notas del trimestre, así que, ¡dadlo todo!. Por cierto, las canciones son individuales.** **Vayan escogiendo la canción que cantaran mientras lo preparo todo.**

**Eh, Eh! Carol, ¿tu que cantaras?**-dijo Alice saltando en la butaca.

**Hm. .. no se, La loba, de Shakira, no estaría mal... ¿No?**

**Y yo... ¡yo cantare Purpurina, de Alberto Gambino!**-salto Emmet.

Carol canto La loba, muy sensual, intuyo, por la reacción masculina. Emmet canto esa canción, Rose canto Russian Roulette, de Rihanna, Alice canto Evacuate the dancefloor, de Miracle, Jasper canto Complainte de la butte, yo cante I'm like a bird, de Nelly Furtado... y me soprendi porque Edward canto In my head, de Jasón DeRulo. ¿para quién le dirigió esa canción? Pf, para alguna putita seguro...

Según nos dijo la profesora, estábamos todos aprobados, lo que provocó un abrazo colectivo de oso by Emmet que casi nos deja sin respiración. Salimos al aparcamiento para irnos hacia casa, y mientras abría la puerta de mi coche...

-**¡Mierda!- **exclamo una voz. Me gire y vi a Carol frente a su moto agarrándose la cabeza. Y también a Laureen acercarse a ella con una sonrisa. Mierda. Yo, al igual que todos los del grupo, nos acercamos a ver que pasaba.

- **¡Vaya! ¿qué desgracia no?¿qué le ha pasado a tu moto?**-dijo Laureen burlándose de Carol mientras se cortaba las uñas...¿qué coño hacia cortándose las uñas?

- **Pues que alguien ha cortado el cable de...¡Tu!**-le grito Carol mientras se levantaba- **¿por qué lo has hecho?**

- **¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada, solo me estaba retocando...**-

PAM. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Laureen caía al suelo después del puñetazo que le propinó Carol. Y se iba a lanzar encima a rematar la faena de no ser por Emmet que la agarró en brazos, aguantando su furia.

**¡Me has roto la nariz!**-dijo Laureen llorando.

**¡Zorra! Pues ahora a parte de arreglarte las uñas, también te tendrán que arreglar la cara!**- dijo ella también al borde de las lagrimas.

Las amigas de Laureen la sacaron de en medio antes de que Carol llegase a mas, y cuando Emmet la soltó, ella se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo.

**Esta moto...es muy importante...**-dijo mientras le resbalaba una lágrima, pero rápidamente se la limpió.- lamento el espectáculo, chicos. Lo siento de verdad.

**No pasa nada, pero, ¿por qué es tan importante?**- dijo Alice.

**Es un...recuerdo de familia-** respondió Carol

Le ofrecí a Carol llevarle la moto a donde Jacob, él sabría que hacer. Me lo agradeció mucho, y nos pusimos en rumbo hacia La Push.

Y bien? Que tal ha quedado? La parte que mas me ha gustado, ha sido la pequeña pelea, muajaja (risa malvada)

En el próximo capitulo descubriremos algo mas sobre Carol, y hay algo interesante que pasara con Jacob, pero también habrán avances de Bella y Edward.

Muchos besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bella POV's

El ruido del motor y la música que sonaba en la radio nos hicieron compañía durante el trayecto. Carol se disculpó no se cuantas veces sobre el espectáculo del parking y todas las veces le repetí que no pasaba nada.

Llegamos e hice sonar el claxon, que Jacob seguro reconocería. Y así fue, bajo las escaleras del porche (_http: / / twilightsaga. foroactivo.__#18579 _

_Imaginárselo pero con la madera mas oscura, y eliminen los espacios_) Le indique a Carol que podía bajar, y nos encontramos con Jacob delante del coche.

- **Bella! Que alegría verte...Em...Me parece que no nos conocemos. Soy Jacob Black, mucho gusto.**

**-Hola. Soy Carol. Encantada**- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa... Un momento. Estas miraditas,... Ay, ay, ay...

**-Jacob, no veníamos a conversar, siento decepcionarte. Te traigo su moto**- dije señalando a Carol- **una de nuestras "queridas" amigas le ha hecho una novatada y pensé en ti para arreglarla.**

Jacob me dedico una sonrisa y fue a la parte trasera de mi Chevy y, por poco pensé que se desmayaba.

**-Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿De donde has sacado esta moto?**-dijo alucinado mientras ¡acariciaba la moto! De verdad que nunca entenderé a los tíos.

**-Es,... una reliquia familiar. Es muy importante para mi. Además, sin ella no puedo volver a casa.**

**-Bueno, veamos que le pasa a esta preciosidad**- bajó la moto en brazos y la llevó al taller. De veras que el chico no estaba nada mal, aunque yo ya no lo veía de ese modo.

**-Chicos, ¿necesitáis que me quede?**- dije "disimuladamente".

**-No, tranquila, Belly. Si veo que no acabare con la moto pronto, ya llevaré a Carol a su casa, gracias por todo.**

**-Bella... de verdad. Muchas gracias por todo- **me dijo Carol abrazándome.

**-De nada. Pues, en ese caso, me voy a casa. Si necesitáis nada, llamarme al móvil.**- me despedí y me fui al coche.

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudencial, marqué a Alice.

**-Dime Bella**- dijo canturreando, como siempre.

**-Carol. Y. Jacob**- no me hizo falta mas.

**-Aaaaaah!**- escuche como Alice gritaba y seguramente saltaba, teniendo que separar el auricular de mi oreja. La sordera no era una opción.- **Como, cuando, donde, ¡ Ah! Es tan fuerte!... ¿pero Jacob no tenia novia? ¿ya se han enrollado?**

**-Alice, Alice. Calma. A ver, a tu primera pregunta, si. Y a la segunda, no. Solo intentaba decirte que estos dos acabaran juntos por las miraditas que se echaban**- dije riendo.

**-Oh... bueno, pero es alucinante! Un amor a primera vista**-dijo soñadoramente... y ya empezó a soñar... Alice, es ella.

**-Bueno, ya hablaremos mañana... ¡Mierda!**-dije frenando en seco

**-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien, que ha pasado?**- dijo alarmada.

**-Nada, que un Volvo... ¡ Tu hermano!¡Hay que joderse!**- dije bajando del coche- **te llamo luego, un beso.**

No dejé que respondiese, y me dirigí al coche de Edward. Por suerte, no había ninguna vibración sospechosa.

-¡**Eh! Cullen, ¿Estas ahí?**- Dije picando con los nudillos en el vidrio.

**-¿Qué quieres, Swan? ¿No tienes a otro a quien molestar?**- dijo. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, acababa de llorar. ¿CÓMO? ¿Edward...llorando?

**-He, vamos**- dije abriendo la puerta del piloto, ignorando sus insultos entre dientes- **Toma**- le extendí un pañuelo, que aceptó mirándome extrañado.

**-Vale. ¿Dónde esta el truco? ¿Lleva polvos pica-pica?**-dijo examinando el pañuelo (_N/A: En mi país es muy normal una broma que se llaman los polvos pica-pica, que irritan la piel y hacen estornudar_)

**-No todos somos como tu, Cullen. No, no lleva nada.**- asintiendo, se sonó la nariz- **¿Y bien? ¿qué fue esta vez?¿ Tanya te dio una patada en los huevos?**

**-No...nada de eso. Pero, tampoco vale la pena que te lo cuente, para que luego lo uses en mi contra**-dijo apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y respirando hondo.

**-¡Joder, Edward!**-dije entrando en el coche, sentándome en su regazo de espaldas al volante. Si, no pregunten, yo tampoco se de donde saque el valor- **¿Cuándo entenderás que yo no tengo nada contra ti, que solo intento defenderme?**

**-Bella... yo, lo siento**- ¿He oído bien? Buf... se acabara el mundo con tanto cambio**- Siento haber sido así contigo, pero entiende que... Joder, como cuesta esto.**

**-Tranquilo, no te voy a morder**- bromee.

**-Tsk,... es una pena, pues**- dijo chasqueando la lengua. Entonces me miró, de una forma distinta. Y paso.

Nos besamos con hambre. No hubieron roces delicados, nuestras lenguas entraron en la boca del otro, excitándonos. El cerró la puerta del piloto, y después dejo sus manos en mi cadera. Mis manos subieron a su pelo. Bajé besando su mentón, hasta llegar a su cuello, el que solo roce con la punta de la lengua, y como respuesta, él gruñó. Movió mis caderas sobre su ya abultado pantalón, creando una fricción ardiente. Vale. Yo no era virgen, ya sabia lo que era un orgasmo, pero aquello me sobrepasaba. Con nadie me había pasado que sintiese que había mojado los tejanos. Y él, parecía ajeno a todo y seguía moviéndome las caderas. Hubo un momento en el que pensaba en que me iba a dar un colapso. Le mordí el cuello, y cuando gimió, le lamí la zona. Seguro que le quedaría marca. Decidí parar aquello antes de que nos pillara la policía, es decir, mi padre.

**-Edward...para...vamos, espera**- me miro extrañado.

**-¿Qué pasa?¿Quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento?**

**-No, no. Edward... yo no soy una puta cualquiera. No soy la típica chica fácil que se te abrirá de piernas, dejara que la folles y luego la olvides. Lo siento.**- me iba a levantar, pero me agarró mas fuerte de las caderas, subió una mano a mi mejilla y me volvió a besar. Pero, ahora no tenia prisa, era un beso pausado y había ¿amor? No lo se, pero me gusto quizás demasiado.

**-Bella, tu NUNCA serás una cualquiera, entiéndelo.**- sus palabras me enternecieron, pero no podía bajar la guardia. No todavía

**-Edward, necesito que me hagas confiar en ti. Si no, no se como esto puede servir de algo... ¿por que llorabas cuando he llegado?**- dije poniendo mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, y el me acariciaba la espalda.

**-He estado hablando con Emmet por la mañana.** **Hemos llegado a insultarnos, y me ha hecho ver que era estúpido, un gilipollas, al no ver lo mucho que sentía por ti. Me quede mal, de pensar todo lo que te había hecho pasar... y se que no merezco tu perdón, y... –**no le deje continuar, y le puse un dedo sobre la boca.

**-Shh. Tranquilo. Todo llegará, pero no puedes pretender que olvide todo lo que me has hecho de golpe. Hagamos un trato. Gánate mi confianza. Poco a poco, sin prisas. Veras, que al final todo estará bien**- dije acariciando su mejilla. Él presionó mi mano, buscando mas contacto.- **Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en clase**.- le di un beso rápido y quise bajarme de su regazo, pero el me atrajo y me besó suave, pero con ansia.

**-Eso era un beso como tiene que ser**-me dijo, haciéndome sonrojar. Entonces si que baje de su coche y me dirigí a mi casa.

Edward POV's

Bien! Esto era una buena señal. Bella, no solo no se había reído, de haberme encontrado llorando como marica, sino que además me daba otra oportunidad para, bueno, según ella, para arreglarlo, pero para mi era la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, y cuanto quería estar con ella. Pues, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, además de que aun recordaba la amenaza de la nueva, Carol.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Qué quien me creo? Pues...veamos. Me creo una persona con la capacidad de cortarte los huevos y ponértelos de pajarita para el baile de fin de curso, si te vuelves a meter con Bella. ¿Te parece bien?-_

_Fin Flash Back_

Uf, con esa chica mejor no meterse. Pero no pensaba acobardarme, y menos por una chica, por mucho carácter que tuviese.

Fin Edward POV's

Bella POV's

Bueno. Después del episodio en el coche con Edward, llegue a casa, hice la tarea y la cena, y me fui a dormir, poniendo el teléfono en silencio tras oír cinco veces el tono que tenia para Alice.

Al día siguiente, llegué a clase con mi Chevy, por lo que no llegué tarde. Poco después de aparcar, frenó a mi lado el Jeep de Emmet. De el bajaron todos, pero Carol... ¡Madre mía! Esa era la moto de Carol, y al lado venia con otra moto,... ¿la de Jacob? Una Suzuki GSXR 750, creo que me dijo que era esa. Carol aparcó y se quitó el casco, dejando caer su melena. A su lado, Jacob le sonrió a través del casco y, con un saludo, se fue. Miré a Alice, que me miró a mi a la vez, sorprendidas. Carol llego con la mochila en el hombro y el casco en la mano, y nos miró raro.

**-Hola?¿Qué os pasa?**- dijo agitando la mano libre delante nuestro. Alice, por supuesto, la agarró y empezó a bombardearle con preguntas. Solo alcance a oír la ultima

**-Pero, ¿Jacob y tu ya estáis juntos?..**.- dicho esto, Carol se sonrojó a la vez que yo le tapaba la boca a Alice.

**-No, Alice. Tampoco lo estaremos. Tiene novia, ¿recuerdas?**- dijo Carol...¿decepcionada?

Después de eso, fuimos a clase. Como no, hoy hizo acto de presencia una lluvia torrencial y con ella, se suspendieron las actividades al exterior, es decir, toda la mañana de hora libre.

Iba paseando con Alice y Rosalie por los pasillos, y oímos una voz... voces, conocidas en la sala de actos. Nos acercamos, y abrimos la puerta un poco asomando la cabeza. Eran Edward y Carol.¿Qué hacían cantando juntos? No se,...pero cantaban de maravilla. Estaban cantando _Que yo no quiero problemas, de David deMaria y Chenoa_. Llegamos justo cuando comenzaban la canción, y empezamos a grabar las voces con los móviles. Éramos unas malditas chismosas.

Hacia la mitad de la canción, notamos un peso en nuestras espaldas. Eran Emmet y Jasper, que también querían espiar... pero nosotras no soportamos su peso, por lo que todos caímos al suelo, abriendo la puerta y callando a los que estaban cantando. Carol y Edward nos miraron, se miraron, y nos volvieron a mirar a nosotros.

**-¿Y, bien?¿ A quien le toca dar la explicación?**- dijo Carol mirándonos acusadoramente, con las manos en las caderas.

**-Carol! ¡Querida hermanita,**-empezó a decir Emmet, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a Carol- **no sabes lo bien que os...**-

**-Emmet, calla. No me vengas con peloteos**- nos ayudó a levantar a todos, y luego nos acusó con la mirada.- **Mejor haré como que lo que acaba de pasar, no ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? Pero pobres de vosotros que volváis a espiarnos.**

**-¡Si, señora**!-dijo Alice seria- **pero...¿vosotros no os llevabais a matar?**

**-Em,...si, pero hemos hecho una especie de...tregua.**-dijo Edward.

**-Si, eso mismo**- dijo Carol al ver la cara escéptica de Alice.

Dejando ese tema, Emmet se tomo la revancha diciéndole a Carol que publicaría las grabaciones del móvil por todo el instituto, pero como que a ella no le afectó demasiado, alegando que se lo agradecería, porque eso la haría famosa, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Aquel viernes, salimos todos, incluyendo a Edward (si, lo se, extraño), y nos fuimos a una discoteca. A los diez minutos de entrar, llego Jacob, que se nos unió porque Alice le había invitado. Aquello me extraño en demasía, por lo que aparte a Alice a un lado.

**-¿Se puede saber que estas tramando, duendecillo diabólico?**-dije gritando por encima de la música.

**-Ay, Bella, Bellita. ¿Es que no ves como se miran?**- dijo señalándomelos. En verdad, se veian muy bien, los dos apoyados en la barra y hablando y riendo

**-Si, bueno... Pero Jacob tiene novia...no seria justo para ella.**

**-Déjalo, Jacob sabrá reaccionar.**- dijo tranquila. Aquí volvían los dotes de adivinación made in Alice.

Empezó a sonar _El baile pegao, de Limite 21_, y Carol nos arrastro, diciendo que nos enseñaría a bailar reggaeton.

Cogió a Rose por la cadera con una mano, mientras con la otra cogía su bebida, situándose detrás, y empezó a moverse al compás de la música, y Rose la seguía perfectamente.

Alice y yo nos pusimos delante de Rose, y yo me acerque a ella, cruzando nuestras piernas. Nos lo estábamos pasando genial. De pronto, Carol le dijo algo a Rose, y ella se acerco para decírmelo a mi.

Disimulada. Paquete. Tíos.- es lo que llegue a oír, y se lo transmití a Alice.

Ella me dijo, que de reojo mirase a los chicos, sus reacciones. Y así lo hicimos. Buf... parecían incómodos, ¿excitados? Dios mío,... Edward estaba para comérselo, y no me apartaba la mirada...

Tras unos bailes mas, decidimos que ya era tarde, que volveríamos a nuestras casas. Al salir de la discoteca, nos dirigimos al Jeep de Emmet, que estaba un par de calles mas arriba.

Íbamos Rose, Carol, Alice y yo hablando, cuando de pronto Carol paro, haciendo que Jacob, que iba detrás, chocara con ella.

**-¿Qué pasa, Carol?**- dije, preocupada. Ella nos hizo una seña para que nos callásemos, y se empezó a adentrar en bosque. Nosotros nos miramos y la seguimos. Efectivamente, a los pocos metros empezamos a oír unos sollozos. Vimos que Carol se agacho frente a un arbusto.

-**Hola, princesita. ¿qué te pasa?**- dijo sonriendo a una niña pequeña... un momento! ¿qué hacia una niña aquí?

-**Mi...mama... no 'ta.** –dijo entre lagrimas. Detrás de ella, apareció un niño, que parecía tener la misma edad. No dijo nada, sin embargo, se acerco a Carol y se echo a sus brazos, abrazándola. Carol le acogió, como si fuera su propio hermanito.

-**Venga Carol. Cogelos y vámonos. Mañana buscaremos a sus padres**- dijo Emmet, serio. Dios, cuando Emmet hablaba sin bromear, de verdad la cosa era importante. Rose se acerco a la niña y la cogió en brazos.

Fuimos al coche, y ya estábamos en marcha cuando decidimos que Carol se los quedaría a dormir en su piso, porque ella vivía sola. Paramos en el portal de Carol, y también bajo Jacob, ya que su moto estaba aparcada por ahí. El cogió al niño, ya dormido, y nosotros nos marchamos.


End file.
